


The Season of Love and Giving

by econator



Series: Sweet Macaron [2]
Category: Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Degrading Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, French Politics, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Nostalgia, Rimming, also some mild blasphemy, and Manu is pretty classist about Jev's potty mouth, it's properly filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/econator/pseuds/econator
Summary: Jev has a Christmas gift for Manu, now that they've become a regular feature in each others' lives, despite their demanding schedules.Written over the holidays; finished recently





	The Season of Love and Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I needed to write these two coalescing as a couple before I could finish the getting together fic. May thanks to Tumblr's @jamesmaysfloralshirts for cheerleading and beta reading.
> 
> Original character “Sophie” is one of Manu's regular security in this 'verse. Her call sign is Goose, because she's really good at defending territory, a hat tip to an old classmate's mother's goose shed/grow house.
> 
> “Beautiful,” can be masculine in French. It kinda also means “sweetie” and can be used as a pet name. It doesn't translate, but I'm not diminishing their masculinities.
> 
> “Vainqueur” (= “vanquisher”) is the word French commentary and news outlets use to describe race winners. I find it pleasing that they call race winners “vanquisher.”

Jev trotted up the steps to the door that had grown so familiar to him over the past few months. He knocked on the door, wondering if he should have called first, asked Manu to send a car for him, something other than getting a Lyft to a few blocks away so he could show up unannounced on Christmas Eve. Jev fidgeted with the flap of the envelope he'd brought with him. What if he's about to leave for a meeting and doesn't have time for me? He took a deep breath. Relax, Jev. He said the code word in his speech. He wants you to visit. The door opened to reveal Sophie, dressed down today with a fleece vest mostly obscuring her bulletproof one. The only compliment Jev could find for her shoes was that they looked like they had good grip in the wet.

'Hey Cheetah! Merry Christmas!' She smiled and kissed him on both cheeks before stepping back.

'Hey Goose! And to you!' Jev stepped inside, unbuttoning his coat. He caught a glimpse of himself in the atrium's full-height mirror, looking at his shoes quickly to avoid the reality of the haircut his sister had given him. _What if he hates my hair, and doesn't want to get it on? What if he makes dick-cheese comments like my dad did, and mocks me for having a haircut like a football pitch? He's seen the hair online. He hasn't messaged to say he hates it and never wants to see me again. He saw the front only, with some dark eyeshadow painted on to give the illusion of better cover. He didn't see the bits they took the “new” hair from. He could still mock me._

Sophie touched his elbow. 'Your haircut looks good.'

'Even with the...' Jev pointed at his surgery scars.

'I knew about it already. Manu asked my advice on how to be cool and not dent your confidence in the honeymoon period.'

'So the honeymoon period is over, now?'

'No. He's still very into you. Talks about you a lot in our security briefings, trying figure out ways to leave the door open for you, metaphorically, without leaving the door open for assassins and spooks. He's waiting for you in the drawing room, Sweetie.'

'That's fantastic news. I thought I was taking a risk coming here uninvited.'

'He said your code word, no? You're not uninvited. Anyway, your phone pings in our system whenever it's within a ten kilometre radius of his. You're not unannounced.' Sophie opened the safe before relieving Jev of his jacket and sweeping him for bugs and metal. Jev felt a bit unnerved that Manu's security team tracked him, but he obediently put his phone in the lock box. 'He made space in his schedule for you when I told him you were coming to visit.' Sophie smiled. 'If anyone at the German embassy asks, he has digestive distress from last night's shrimp.'

Jev grinned at Sophie, feeling a warm glow spread through his chest at the thought of Manu clearing his schedule for his visit. Sophie eyed the envelope in Jev's hand. 'Is it safe to do a visual inspection of that package?'

He paused, looking down at the unsealed envelope. Very much not. 'It's just some papers for him to sign.' He didn't think he sounded convincing.

Sophie raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. 'Right. Okay. You're clear to go through. You have...' She checked her watch. 'One hundred and seven minutes to love him up before he needs to leave for his next appointment.'

Jev grinned. 'Thanks.'

'Have fun, soft kitty.' Sophie opened the door to the drawing room.

 _Focus. He called out for you. You can do this_. Jev walked in and closed the door behind him, smiling shyly at Manu. 'Merry Christmas, my beautiful president.'

'Merry Christmas, my beautiful champion.' Manu hit enter emphatically before he stood up from his desk and crossed the room. He kissed Jev's cheeks, cradling the back of his head with his hand as the other slid down his side and around his waist. Jev wrapped his arms around Manu's neck, being careful of the envelope in his grasp as he kissed his lover's mouth for the first time in weeks. He felt his body relax in his arms. Manu moaned softly. 'I missed you.' He pressed his forehead against Jev's. 'You raced beautifully in Riyadh. I'm sorry I couldn't see you when you got back last week. Work was busy. This Yellow Jackets situation, the legal reforms, trying to restore some kind of order in the country with everyone polarised and having to lead from further right than I'm really comfortable with...'

Jev pressed his lips against Manu's, cutting off his sentence. 'I've missed you too. I thought your national address was great. Firm. Presidential.'

'I don't think I got it right. The political commentators have been saying I went too hard on the “law and order” angle, and although there were fewer people who showed up this Saturday, the protests are still going on and I don't know what to do about the nationwide discontent with my leadership, and...'

 _I was wrong about him being in a “mocking my hair” mindset_. Jev put his hand over Manu's mouth. Manu looked into his eyes and swallowed audibly. 'Good.' Jev dropped his hand to Manu's chest, steering him backwards to the fluffy teal sofa. 'On the news you looked like you could use some Christmas cheer. And you said our code word. I need to do something nice for you today in this, the season of love and generosity, so I came here to satisfy you, Mr President.' He pushed Manu back into the overstuffed cushions. 

Manu grinned. 'I love when you call me that.'

'I know. That's why I do it. I love calling you “Mr President.”' Jev put the envelope on the coffee table, knelt between Manu's feet, and stroked his inner thigh with his fingertips. 'I brought a gift for you.'

Manu grinned. 'Is it your body or is it in the envelope?'

'Both. But if Sophie asks, the envelope has papers for you to sign.'

'I like your thinking.'

'Yeah, well, I had to make it look inconspicuous. I don't think she was convinced, but I tried.' Jev handed the envelope to Manu. 'Merry Christmas, Mr President.'

'Sophie's one of the best spooks in France. She saw straight through your ruse, but she's too nice to say it.' Jev cringed inwardly at being so gauche about his dirty pictures, thinking he was being clever and James Bond-ish. Manu opened the envelope and slid out the collection of arty photos Jev had printed in A4. Manu bit his lip as he inspected the picture on top of the pile. That's his horny face. He likes the pictures. Jev kissed the inside of Manu's knee. 

'You like what you see?'

Manu hummed appreciatively. 'I do. I'm also jealous of whomever shot you. Stroked you hard. Posed you looking vulnerable and exposed.'

Jev stroked his hands up and down Manu's thighs, stopping short of the tempting bulge in his jeans. 'I did it to myself. In Riyadh, I couldn't stop thinking about you, wanting you, but I was worried that calling you for phone sex would get me arrested or killed or worse. Even if I called you on the secure phone. Maybe especially if I called you on the secure phone? And I had my camera. So I made you sexy pictures, and I put the SD card in the lining of my suitcase by the lock mechanism so they wouldn't see it on the x-ray.'  
Manu flipped the photo to the back of the stack and squeezed his cock, biting his lip. He stroked Jev's cheek with the back of his hand. 'You're so adorable when you play spy games. Instead of just calling your president, you made love to yourself, and brought me hard copies of the evidence.'

Jev felt a hot flush of shame wash over him. 'What do you mean?'

Manu laid the photos on the table and patted the couch next to him. When Jev was settled on the other side of the sofa, he took Jev's hand in both of his, stroking the back of it with his fingertips 'After Christmas, I'll ask Soph to train you. The lining next to the lock mechanism is the first place they look for SD cards. It's a bit obvious.' He turned Jev's hand over, stroking the inside of his wrist. 'If you'd been anything other than the reigning champion, they would've looked in your case and found it. Calling from the phone I gave you to my private number would've been much safer.'

Jev felt chastised. He looked at his hand in Manu's, wondering if it was too late to make his excuses and leave. 'Oh.'

Manu tugged Jev's arm, pulling closer. He settled against Manu's chest, purring quietly when Manu played the fingertips of both hands through his beard. 'I said I thought it was adorable. That you were adorable.'

'Scratch my chest?'

Manu moved a hand down to Jev's chest. He undid his shirt buttons, and lightly ran his fingernails over the skin of Jev's sternum. 'It's really hot that your first idea to avoid getting arrested for gay phone sex was to take dirty photos of yourself. I love how much of an exhibitionist you are. How you use creativity to express your sexuality.'

'Really? Even though I'm not a natural James Bond.'

'Firstly, James Bond was trained to be that way.' Manu bent his head and nuzzled Jev's neck. 'Secondly, I don't want to be with James Bond. James Bond is kind of an asshole to everyone. I want to be with you. You bring me beautiful gifts and treat me like a god.'

Jev tipped his head to the side, giving Manu a cheeky grin. 'I left those photos out of the intel package that you asked me to give Security when I got back. If I were a real exhibitionist, I would've included those in your Saudi Arabia intel briefing.'

Manu looked into Jev's eyes, his face a picture of fondness. 'If you were a complete rookie, you mean. You could lose a lot if Security found those pics. You're fine with Soph and the crew around me, but, as much as I hate to admit it, not all of them are above a little profit on the side.'

Jev squeezed Manu's hand. 'Are you proud of me for at least doing that?'

Manu pressed a kiss onto Jev's temple. 'Of course I am, Beautiful.' Manu ran his hand over Jev's newly shaved head, making him flinch away from the contact. 'I love your new haircut.' 

'Really? I feel so...' He sighed. 'Ugly, naked, bald, old...like a fucking football pitch, all stripy and subhuman.'

Manu covered Jev's mouth with his hand. 'You're gorgeous. Kind. Sexy.' He cradled his head and stroked his cheek. 'I'm a lucky man to be visited by the best French defender on Christmas Eve.'

'What if I wanted to be beautiful to everyone? With thick, long, natural hair.'

'You can't be beautiful to everyone, but my opinion counts, no?' Manu ran his fingertips over Jev's brow. 'You have the most beautiful eyes.' His eyes dropped to his mouth. He stroked his thumb over Jev's bottom lip. 'And you have a mouth that I want to kiss every time I see you.' His hand rested on Jev's chest. 'And you have a body that I love against mine, a cock that's just the right size that I love having inside me, a way of making love to me that makes me feel like I'm a king, not just a president.'

'You won't miss playing with my hair?'

'Of course, but hair grows.' Jev whined in the back of his throat, feeling like conceding the point was somehow losing. Manu lifted Jev's chin, and kissed him tenderly. 'I love you whether or not I can stroke your soft, silky hair. Now, bed.' He kissed Jev hungrily. 'Time for that Christmas cheer you wanted to give me before I show face at the Palace for family Christmas photos.' 

Feeling loved up, Jev rolled over and mouthed over the tip of Manu's erection, looking up at him. Manu moaned, cradling the back of his head with his hands. Jev took it as encouragement, and stroked Manu's thighs as he kissed the length of the bulge in the heavy fabric. Manu's hips flexed into the contact. He gently scratched the back of Jev's neck as he nuzzled into his groin. Jev purred as he slid his hand up Manu's leg and pressed his fingers into his taint. Manu patted the side of his head and offered his hand.

'Hup. Bed, my kitty. We don't have long before I have to go.'

'And I want a cuddle when we're finished. Don't rush out before we've had a proper snuggle.'

Manu stroked Jev's cheek. 'I would never rush out on a cuddle with you.'

Jev felt a little buzz of happiness at the care with which Manu picked up his photo gift before he walked out the room. Jev followed Manu through to the apartment's back stairwell, and up to the first floor. He already knew that Manu rarely slept here, preferring the home with his dog, but the city centre mansion contained almost all of the memories Jev had of them together. 

'Have I told you lately that you have the most gorgeous ass?' he said, cupping the side as he followed him up the stairs.

Manu looked at him as they rounded the turn in the stairway, grinning. 'The last time you saw me, but you can say it every time. I don't mind.'

'C'mon. I need more than that. You love it.'

Manu stopped abruptly, wrapped one arm around Jev's waist, and kissed the salt out of Jev. 'I love it. I love that you have a filthy, tradie mouth, and a dirty, dirty mind. I love that you're...what did your sex advice podcast guy say?' He switched to English. '“Good, giving, and game,” non?' Jev slid his hands over Manu's hips and grabbing his ass. Manu pulled him into another hungry kiss, pressing their bodies together and sliding his thigh between Jev's. He leaned his forehead against Jev's, looking into his eyes. 'I love that you can't resist my ass. It gives me so much motivation when I'm doing squats.'

Jev grinned. 'I'm going to eat this beautiful ass until you whimper and moan my name, you horny slut.'

Manu lifted one of Jev's hands off his ass. 'First we go to the bed. Then you eat my beautiful ass.' He nibbled Jev's earlobe, sending tingles down his spine. 'Then you use me as your fuck doll until my ass is all wet and loose and I stink of your come,' he murmured in Jev's ear.

Jev dragged his fingernails down Manu's back. 'I'm going to come in your mouth. I want to fuck an orgasm out of you, and then you're going to suck one out of me.'

'Yes,' Manu moaned and dragged Jev up the remaining half flight of stairs. He pulled Manu's shirt out of his jeans as they entered the bedroom, running his hands over his hips and kissing the back of his neck. Manu hummed happily, putting the pictures on the dresser. Jev pushed Manu's jeans down and nibbled his earlobe, eliciting a chesty groan.

'Fuck, you're sexy. I love how loud you are,' Jev said before dragging his teeth over Manu's shoulder. 

Manu turned around and kissed Jev as he unbuttoned his own shirt and let it fall to the floor. He pulled Jev's shirt and jersey over his head, momentarily breaking the kiss to rid him of the garments. Manu looked him in the eyes, breathing heavily. Jev pushed his jeans and underwear to pool around his ankles. He cradled Manu's jaw with both hands and kissed him hungrily before edging Manu across the room. 

'Thank you for coming,' Manu said as he crawled backwards up the bed. 'I didn't want to ask you to meet today, because of your family. But I was so worried about the unrest that I wouldn't have been able to look happy in the Christmas pictures or focus on the Mass this evening. One of the few times I actually go to church, and I wouldn't have been able to relax and enjoy it, the singing, the ceremony, the incense...'

Jev lay on top of Manu, straddling his leg, and pressed a tender kiss onto the corner of his mouth. 'Shh, my beautiful man.' He slowly frotted against Manu as they kissed. He dragged his lips the length of Manu's jaw, and nibbled his ear. 'Be here with me, not out there with the problems.'

Manu ran his hands up Jev's back. 'Make me forget the world exists.'

Jev grinned at him. 'Oh, I will.' He lay between Manu's legs, and traced a slow circle around his nipple with his tongue. Supporting himself on one elbow, he caressed Manu's belly. 'You're amazing,' he said, nibbling Manu's nipple. He felt satisfied when Manu's skin tightened into goose flesh. Manu's fingertips played over the back of Jev's neck, making him feel treasured. 

'More, please?'

Jev ran his hand down the top of Manu's thigh as he ground his hips into Manu's groin. 'I love that you're putty in my hands, that you let me do what I want to you, and make a show of how much you enjoy it.' Manu moaned, kissing Jev's temple. Jev kissed Manu's neck, running his hand back up his thigh and cupping his ass. 'I love your beautiful ass. I love watching it when you walk with your back to the camera on TV, thinking about how much you enjoy me licking you out, how loud you moan my name.'

'You love eating my ass.'

'I do. I love the way you push back onto my tongue, whimper and squirm when I stretch you out.'

'God, you're filthy.'

'And you love it.'

'I do. Eat my ass, Vanquisher.'

Jev kissed Manu then, rubbing their cocks together as he luxuriated in his slut's excitement. Manu ran his thumbs over the shells of Jev's ears. 

'Please lick me out? I want to be wet for you.'

Jev squeezed Manu's ass cheek as he looking into his eyes and grinning..

'Wet enough that you have little dribbles of lube reminding you of me all afternoon?'

Manu averted his eyes, looking at Jev's shoulder. 'Wet enough that I feel like a dirty schoolboy at Mass. Since you came over today of all days.' 

Jev's hips stilled, and he stared down at Manu. 'Yeah? Blasphemy kink? That'd get you off?'

'Not so much blasphemy kink as happy associations with the choir boy who got me into Roman Catholicism. And singing. And moaning. Generally using my voice.'

'Can I talk about how I'm making a big creampie in your ass? Since you're trying to relive teenage memories.'

'That'd be really hot for me.'

Jev pecked Manu's mouth and crawled to the other side of the bed. He dug in the drawer for a moment before looking over his shoulder.

'Babe, we're out of condoms.'

'Is there clingwrap?'

'Yeah.'

'Good enough.' Manu ran his hand over the back of Jev's thigh. 'Your cock'll taste so much better without all the condom lube. Just the flavour of how turned on you get when you fuck my ass.'

Jev rocked back on his haunches, reflexively brushing his now nonexistent fringe out his eyes. _Idiot._ Jev frowned at his hand before dropping it to Manu's cheek. 'You mean how turned on I get when you moan like a whore.'

Manu sat up and gently scritched his chin. 'It's all for you, my filthy-mouthed vanquisher.'

Jev tucked a bottle of lube between his thighs to warm it as he cut a long rectangle of clingwrap. He felt Manu roll over on the bed behind him.

'Mmm. You're eager, Mr President. I love how keen you are to have my tongue in your ass. Rolling over and waiting to be fucked by your champion.'

'Yeah, come over here and eat my ass.'

Jev carefully laid clingwrap on Manu's back. He crawled between Manu's legs, pushing his thighs further apart. He bent and kissed the soft, downy hair on Manu's cheeks as he stroked down his taint to where his balls lay against the pillow. 'You're so sexy.' 

Manu moaned, canting his hips upwards. 'Yeah, I am.'

Jev drizzled lube all over Manu's crack, and pulled the clingwrap down to cover it. He steadied it with his hands on Manu's cheeks, and nuzzled gently at Manu's hole. Manu moaned. 'Yeah, you love when I'm down here. I'm going to make you scream my name.' Jev circled his tongue around his hole, probing it with the tip.

'Oh yeah, Jev. Tongue fuck me.'

Jev massaged Manu's hole with his thumb. 'Yeah, you want me to stretch you out, make you ready for a good fucking.' Manu whimpered, thrusting back against Jev. 'Fill you with my come to get you ready for Mass.'

'Oh fuck, I'm going to have to take photos with an ass full of my champion's come before Mass.'

'Fuck that's hot.' Jev pushed a finger into him. 'I can watch you on the news, knowing you're full of my jizz while you pretend to be a good boy because it's the holidays and you're the president.'

'Fuck, and dinner with the family.'

'All the while pretending you're not my eager, filthy slut.' Jev pulled his finger out, slid the clingwrap over to a smooth patch, and pressed his tongue into Manu. 

'Oh Jev,' Manu whimpered.

Jev pushed Manu's cheeks apart with his thumbs as he widened his tongue as he pushed it deeper. Manu moaned and canted his hips against the intrusion, panting with each thrust of Jev's tongue. 

'Oh yeah. Tongue fuck me, Vanquisher.'

Jev worked his hole until his panting became guttural moaning. He climbed off the bed, retrieved the stack of photos from the barely-used dresser, and laid them between Manu's forearms. He kissed the back of his head and stroked a hand across his shoulders. 'Mr President, I want you to look at the photos I made for you. I want you to tell me which of the times we've been together each one reminds you of.'

Manu craned his head to look up at him and grinned. 'You made a theme?'

'Yes, of course. Now, talk about the top picture.'

Manu propped himself up on his elbows and picked up the stack, admiring the picture on top, a shot Jev had taken with the timer with the camera balanced on the suite's coffee table, zoomed in to show his erect prick framed by his thighs and the edge of a couch cushion. Jev knelt between Manu's legs, stroking the back of his knees with his fingertips.   
'This photo looks like you wanted your taint licked.'

'Which visit was I thinking of?'

Manu exhaled loudly. 'The time you visited here and insisted I suck your cock on the sofa, and you came so hard some of it dripped onto my collar?' Jev nuzzled his face into Manu's crack, running his fingertips over his upper thighs and hummed as he flicked his tongue around Manu's hole. 'I had to go to a parliamentary dinner after that visit. All night, I kept getting whiffs of your come on my collar.' Manu whimpered and squirmed as Jev's tongue probed him. 'I was so turned on by the smell of you that I called you, and we met in the park, and you fucked me against a tree.'

Jev groaned, replacing his tongue with two fingers. 'I really enjoyed that night. Actually, I fantasised about that time you tied my arms to the headboard and licked my cock and balls and taint until I came.'

Manu hummed as he reached a hand back to stroke Jev's forearm. 'I enjoyed that, listening to the noises you made, feeling your legs twitch as I held you open.'

Jev nibbled the top of his thigh. 'I enjoyed being at your mercy, being totally under your control, Mr President. Next photo.' Jev leaned forward to see the photo as Manu obediently flipped to the next picture, a back-lit closeup of a long dribble of precome oozing from Jev's dick. 'This one. This one took work. I set up the camera to display through my laptop, then put it on the chair in front of the window.'

'Mmf. What were you doing to yourself?'

Jev rubbed his cock into Manu's ass crack. He kissed the soft skin of his neck. 'I milked myself slowly, fingered myself. I teased my prostate and played until I made that nice big dribble for you. What do you think I was imagining?'

'Teasing and playing you said? Were you thinking about that time in the Porsche when we drove out to the coast? That time we went for lunch, and then we walked until the sun went down because you wanted to “work off the carbs,” and when we got back to the car, the lot was empty...'

'And I was so hard from being touched by you all day, I pushed the passenger seat all the way back, and you sucked me gently and fingered me and teased me for an hour.'

'You came so hard when I stopped messing around and let you get off.'

'And you drank it up like a champ.' Jev rolled their bodies to the side, so Manu's back rested against his chest.

'You're going to stretch me out while we look at your photos?'

'It's what you want, no?' Manu pulled Jev into a kiss instead of replying. Jev stroked his neck and pecked his cheek. 'Next photo.'

Manu moved the top photo to the back of the pile, revealing a shot of Jev splayed on the bed, wearing nothing but a scarf over his face and two neck ties around his wrists. Manu traced the length of his erect prick with his fingertip before reaching down to caress Jev's inner thigh. 'Were you thinking of that time before you went to Azerbaijan when we played out your abduction fantasy?'

'Fuck, that was hot. Being brought to you by burly men. The way you didn't take the hood off when you undressed me and tied me up, ready to play.' Jev pulled the glove on, spread a dollop of lube over Manu's hole, and played a wet finger around it, eliciting a happy whimper. 'You using me over and over, coming so hard I had creampie halfway down my thigh by the time you untied my cock and got me off.'

'It was filthy hot.' The end of his sentence turned into a moan as Jev pushed two fingers into him.

'I'm going to come in your ass.' Jev kissed Manu's shoulder as he worked his prostate. 'I'm going to give you a creampie and a slippery ass to think about while you're having Christmas with your wife. I'm going to fuck you until you can't stop thinking about my cock in you when you're at Mass.' 

Manu moaned. 'Yeah. Use me for your pleasure. Fill me up.'

'Next photo.' Jev pulled his finger out, pushing it back in with a third. Manu moaned, burying his face in Jev's arm. Jev pressed down on his prostate, milking it. 'Next photo, or I make you come with just my fingers and you don't get to feel used when you're having holiday dinner with your family, pretending you're a good boy while your ass stinks of my come.'

'Yes, my beautiful.' Manu straightened his head, and moved the photo to the back. He reached down and stroked his cock slowly as he stared at the picture. Jev ran his teeth over Manu's earlobe. 

'You like the look of me coming for you?' Manu moaned, thrusting back against Jev's hand as he stroked himself. 'Yeah you do. You like the thought that I get off on you, what we do together, how filthy you are, while you're busy in public being serious and presidential.'

'Yeah, I love that you're always eager for me.'

'What do you think I was thinking about when I came?'

'My mouth. You using my mouth as your come bucket, filling me up. You were thinking about me licking up your delicious jizz.

'You love thinking about licking the come off my cock.' Manu whimpered as Jev pulled his fingers out, shifted the clingwrap to a smooth spot, and pressed the tip of his dick against his hole, thrusting gently against him. 'You love being used by me, being your champion's fuck doll.'

'Yeah I do. Fuck me, Vanquisher.'

Jev held Manu's hip and slowly pushed into him. He turned Manu's head to face him, licking into his mouth hungrily. Manu moaned brokenly, jerking himself. Jev lifted Manu's hand away. 'I do for you, Mr President.' He traced circles in the moisture around Manu's piss slit. 'You're mine. My president.' Manu whimpered as Jev smoothed Manu's precome over the tip of his cock. 'You love having me inside you, using you. You love the taste of me in your mouth after I make you clean up the mess you made on my dick by being such a beautiful, eager slut, turning me on like you do.' He gripped the base of Manu's cock, and fucked him slowly, jerking him in time with his thrusts. Manu trembled, whimpering. 'Yeah, Mr President. Take my cock. Your hole is mine; you were made to be filled with my come. You were made to be used until you stink like my fuck toy.' Manu's muscles twitched around Jev's cock as a litany of curses and pleas spilled semi-consciously from his mouth, telling him he was close. 'You're my beautiful bitch, Mr President. You love submitting to your vanquisher, whimpering like a slut for your champion, being your best defender's come bucket.' Manu came, moaning raggedly with each thrust. Jev licked the noises out of his mouth, controlling him through his orgasm. When Manu was spent, Jev pulled out of him, offering his come-splattered fingers for cleaning. Manu held Jev's hand, licking up his own come. Jev stroked his cheek after he was done. 'You're a very good boy, Mr President. You want to drink my precome out of the clingwrap?'  
Manu whimpered. 'You know my answer.'

Jev rolled onto his back, carefully taking the clingwrap off his cock. He folded the clean side back on itself to make a cup for Manu, and held it to his lips. 'Drink up, my beautiful.' 

Manu's tongue lapped at the liquid as Jev squeezed it out of the vessel. Jev stroked his hair back, kissing his smooth cheek. God, this man is amazing. I'm so lucky to be his regular hookup. He captured his mouth when the clingwrap was empty, tasting himself mixed with Manu. Manu reached for Jev's erect prick as he rolled to face him. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, Manu's hand pumping Jev slowly. Jev closed his eyes, resting his head on the pillow.

'I'm not a very good boy until I've sucked you dry.' Manu kissed Jev's neck. 'I love sucking your cock when it's this dark and hard. Makes me feel very powerful.'

Jev moaned. 'You have power over me all the time, Manu.'

Manu nibbled Jev's earlobe. 'Yes, I do. I can make you beg to have your cock sucked just by walking with my back to the camera.'

Jev moaned. 'I can't help that you're so fucking hot. Your beautiful back that I've whipped stripes into. Your sexy ass. The noises you make when I eat it and fuck it.'

'I can't help that you have a magic tongue. Magic fingers. The filthiest mouth I've ever fucked.' Jev moaned, thrusting into Manu's hand as he planted soft kisses on his face between sentences. 'The most beautiful body I've ever had pressed against mine. The best cock.'

'More, Mr President.'

'I love how you taste, all salty and smoky. I love that you can't come from fucking me, that you wait for me to enjoy suckling from you. I love getting on my knees for you, Champion. I love serving you, worshipping you with my mouth.'

'Yeah, be dirty for me, Manu.'

'Remember that time you came over and pissed in my mouth, on my face?' Jev moaned his yes, squeezing Manu's ass as he enjoyed the memory. 'I want to do that again. I want you to spend all weekend using me as your urinal, your come bucket. I want to be powerless to stop you using me, taking your pleasure from me.'

'You want to be my slutty bitch.'

'I do. I want to worship your cock, be forced ride it like a girl until I squirt all over you.'

'Mmm. You gonna wear some girly panties for me?'

'Yes, Jev. I want to be your pretty fuck doll.'

'Enough hands, I want your mouth.'

'Command me, Vanquisher.'

'Suck my dick, Mr President. Get on your knees and lick the come out of me, my beautiful bitch.'

He knelt between Jev's legs before kissing a slow line up his thigh. Jev moaned loudly, spreading his legs. Jev carded his fingers through Manu's hair as he nuzzled between his legs, lapping at his taint.

'I love that you're like this,' Manu said before licking his way over Jev's balls. Jev lay back into the pillows as he caressed Manu's scalp. Manu licked his way up Jev's cock. 

'Yeah, Manu, Mr President. Get me off. Drink my come, you filthy slut.' Manu grinned before wrapping his lips around Jev's cock head, massaging it softly with his tongue. 'Fuck you're amazing,' Jev moaned, flexing his hips into the contact. Manu took him into his mouth, massaging the underside of his cock with his tongue. Jev growled in his chest. He lifted his legs, planting his feet on Manu's shoulders. 'Finger me.' Manu pulled a glove out the drawer, lubed his fingers, and slid one into Jev. Jev grunted. Manu tickled Jev's prostate as he gently lapped at his cock head. 'Oh yeah, lick it out of me, Mr President.' Manu pushed another finger into Jev, pressed into his prostate, and milked his cock with his other hand. Jev came, calling Manu's name and tousling his hair. Manu slowed his pace as Jev's orgasm receded. He pulled his fingers out and curled around Jev's body, holding him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

'You have no idea how beautiful you are when you come,' Manu said as he kissed his way up Jev's neck. He cradled Jev's head, turning it to press his lips against Jev's. Jev licked into his mouth, savouring the debauched taste of the both of them in Manu's mouth. He carded his fingers through the hair at the base of Manu's skull.

'You too.'

'No, I mean it.' Manu ran his fingertips down Jev's cheek. 'When you aren't controlling your body, when I'm controlling it, your face is pure bliss, and I love it. I love you.'

 _God, I love you too, but what does it mean? You have a wife. And a presidency. And I'm a racing driver with contractual girlfriend obligations. We were just supposed to be a regular hookup. You're my Paris_. Jev turned his body to face Manu. 'I...I feel the same, but I don't think I'm ready to say it yet.'

Manu kissed him softly. 'I understand. I'll still be here when you are.' 

'Thank you for holding me while I'm fuck-drunk.' He tightened his arm around him, stroking his back. He pressed gentle kisses onto the sensitive skin of Manu's neck. Manu sighed happily. 

'What do you love about making love to me?' Manu asked quietly.

'You're so sexy. The way you moan when I finger you, when I fuck you. The way you come more from me saying kinky things than anything I do to your ass, your cock.'

Manu rolled over and faced Jev, running a hand over his tummy. 'It's true. I love your body, but your filthy mouth is so fucking hot.' 

'I love that you trust me and I trust you.' Jev sucked a hickey into Manu's shoulder. 'I love that you control the country, but most of the time you want me to control you.'

'It really turns you on that I'm president.'

'And that you're presidential.'

'I love that it turns you on.' Manu ran his hand down Jev's back. 'Are you okay? Now that my mind is here with you, I think I missed something you said earlier. Do you want to talk about your sister, what she did?' He ran his hand down Jev's arm and intertwined their fingers.

 _No, but you're outside the situation, so I may as well talk about it now_. Jev sighed. 'It's less what she did and more that my dad teamed up with her, mocking me for looking like a football pitch.'

'I thought that comment sounded like your family, rather than you.' Manu gently scratched under Jev's chin. 'You remember what you said after the protest where they burned cars?' 

Jev's cheeks burned. God, I was so smug! My hypocrisy is coming back to bite my ass in a really shitty way. 'I asked you if you still liked you.'

'So do you?'

'I like beautiful me, champion me, movie star me. Not this.' Jev pointed at his scalp, its rows of hand-planted hair laid bare for the world to see. 

'One shitty act of revenge doesn't change who you are, and I still like you. I like you a lot.'

'You remember what I said next?'

'You told me about a Texan woman who said all the people whose opinions of me mattered could fit on a tiny paper, and said the people calling me a shitty president weren't on that paper.'

'This was done by someone I had on the tiny piece of paper in my wallet. Someone for whom I spent twenty-five grand of my championship bonus buying a fucking dressage horse. Someone who knew I'd had surgical treatment done on my hair that would show in photos if I had short hair. Someone whose mocking I now need to sit through for all of family Christmas.'

Manu squeezed Jev's shoulder. 'That's going to hurt.'

'My heart as much as my ego.'

Manu pressed a soft kiss against Jev's mouth. 'Your heart is already hurting from their comments. Are you ready to deal with more?'

Jev looked up at Manu. 'Lead me through it?'

'I'm not sure how much help I can be without coming as your date to family Christmas, but you'll get through it.' Manu caressed Jev's chest. 'Do you want to make a new list?'

'One that doesn't include my sister and father?'

Manu cupped Jev's cheek with his spare hand and kissed him. 'It's your list, Beautiful. You can put whomever you want on it.'

'I'm putting you on it.'

Manu grinned. 'Your opinion of me matters to me too.' He stroked his hand down Jev's chest. 'Are you here with me now?'

'Yes.' Jev kissed him to make his point about presence. 'Smoke then shower?'

They got up, donned coats and the sweatpants Manu kept on hand for moments like this, and walked outside. Jev lay against Manu's chest on the small sofa, the canvas rough against the back of his thighs. Manu lit two at once and handed him one. He took Jev's free hand, intertwining their fingers. 

'With Brexit looking more likely, are you moving back to Paris full-time?'

'I'm currently camping at my parents', but after the incident with my sister, I think I need to find somewhere else.'

'You can move in here?'

'Sophie will protect me from my vicious sister.'

'I meant for us to spend more time together between our work.'

Jev looked up at Manu. 'Let me get a fancy coffee machine instead of your press, and I'm in.'

'Deal.' Manu kissed Jev.

'I love you, Manu.'

Manu's arm tightened around Jev. 'Love you too, Beautiful.'


End file.
